Throwback Thursday Brovis Edition
Throwback Thursday Brovis Edition is a concept devised by two dedicated Ylvis fans, @Canadaherligste and @AddictedtoYlvis. In this weekly segment, an old Ylvis video is dissected and discussed at length by the two creators. The resulting analyses are then published on Tumblr and the Ylvis HQ Facebook page simultaneously, allowing other fans to contribute to the discussion. In July 2015, a selection of these discussions were compiled and published in book called 'Ylvis: A Commentary (or The Nerd's Guide to Ylvis)'. The story of Throwback Thursday Throwback Thursday Brovis Edition was set up by @Canadaherligste and @AddictedtoYlvis to provide themselves and fellow fans a weekly 'Ylvis fix' during the as yet undefined hiatus period where Ylvis was not producing any new material. The first Throwback Thursday was published on 8 January 2015, and featured an in-depth analysis of Ylvis's music video for La det på is ('Leave it on ice'). In this first edition, questions such as 'why is Ylvis always in the forest?' and 'when will Bernhoft get his revenge?' were pondered and discussed at length. The discussion was published on tumblr, along with screenshots from the video were used as visual aids. The discussions were also published weekly on the Ylvis fan page Ylvis HQ, with members of the page encouraged to answer the set questions in the comment boxes. The concept was an instant hit, and the segment was continued weekly without fail for fifty straight weeks, when the hiatus finally ended and Ylvis returned to TV screens for Season 5 of I kveld med Ylvis. Throwback Thursday Brovis Edition is expected to return in April 2016, with a team of core contributors working in rotation. Questions A typical Throwback Thursday discussion is often based on 10-12 core questions. Although questions tend to be tailored to the particular topic under discussion, a few core questions appear weekly, including: * What were your favourite Bård/Vegard moments? * What was the funniest part of the video? * What do you think of the vocals/music/lyrics of the song? * Where does this video rank for you? Adaptations to the concept * Occasionally, guest discussants were called upon to participate when one of the two creators was unavailable due to other commitments * 'Not-so-throwback': Planned throwback topics have occasionally been scrapped and replaced with new Ylvis clips that merited special attention, such as 'Melodifestivalen', 'The making of Intolerant' and 'Sexyback' * Towards the end of the run, a series of discussions was focused on the Ylvis miniseries Big in Kyrgyzstan, with each successive week dedicated to analysing a particular episode in the seven-part series. Ylvis: A Commentary (Main article: Ylvis: A Commentary [or The Nerd's Guide to Ylvis]) In July 2015, with permission from key contributors, creators @Canadaherligste and @addictedtoylvis compiled a selection of Throwback Thursday analyses into a book, entitled 'Ylvis: A Commentary (or The Nerd's Guide to Ylvis)'. This book features the highlights from the first 28 weeks of analysis, including insights published on the closed Facebook fan page Ylvis HQ. List of Throwback Thursday topics Click on the hyperlinks in the 'Reference' column to view the original discussions published on Tumblr.